Dangerous
by AKA DD
Summary: This is Max and Alec in a closet. Again.


TITLE: Dangerous

Summary: This is Max and Alec in the closet. _Again_.

A/N: Wow. It has been FOREVER and A DAY since I have written anything for Dark Angel. It has been just as long since I've seen an episode. I feel so out of touch with the characters, and just out of touch with writing in general. I hope I still managed to bring these awesome characters to life. I have missed writing so bad.

DANGEROUS

_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat…_

"Great, Max," drawled Alec, throwing her a disgusted look. "Leave it to you to plan a heist that somehow locks us up in a closet _again_. I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me alone all to yourself."

"Shuttup, Alec," Max hissed, crossing her arms around herself, as if to keep herself from touching him.

"Deny it all you want," he continued, looking pointedly at her crossed arms. "But this pattern of behavior has got to mean something."

Max rolled her eyes at him. "You're kidding," she growled. "Like I planned for some other couple to slip into the target's office and start making out."

Alec grinned mischievously. "It's a sign."

"Dream on, Pretty Boy," she sniped. Then she pointed towards the tiny crack at the closet door that they had left open. "Can you see them? Are they _still_ there?"

"I can still _hear_ them," he deadpanned. "Can't you?"

"I'm trying not to focus on that, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, it's kind of kinky."

She gave him an incredulous stare. "You're sick, you know that?"

He shrugged. "I'd say it's a normal reaction. We're the ones listening in on them in the closet. We might as well make the most of it."

"By listening to them slurping each other's saliva?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Sometimes, I wonder if you've forgotten what it's like to have sex. You're so…so…" he trailed off at her warning look. "I'm just saying, Max, that you are a very pretty girl, and since Logan is technically not your boyfriend, you might as well take advantage of," He looked her up and down and gestured towards her body. "The package."

Max's full lips were pressed together so tightly they were surprisingly one thin line. "You're such an _ass_, Alec."

"I was giving you a compliment."

"By telling me to go get laid?" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No, by saying that you have _everything_ that it takes to _get_ laid. Manticore did you good, Maxie, I mean, look at you!" Not that she could, but he certainly did. She looked stunning in a black satin strapless mini-dress. Even in the dark, her skin looked smooth and golden. His eyes wandered over the expanse of her shoulders, then down to her long, long legs, wondering if they would feel as soft and smooth as they looked. His fingers twitched at the urge. She had her dark hair pulled back in a severe ponytail that only accentuated the exquisite lines of her neck and jaw. He swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat. He suddenly noticed that her lips were full and wide. Sensual shape begging to be kissed. He licked his lips.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!" she snapped, but her voice was edged with a desperate breathlessness. "I would kick you out of this closet right now if it wouldn't blow our cover."

Alec pulled at the suddenly-tight collar of his dress shirt. "Sorry." He mumbled. He wasn't really sure whether he was sorry or not.

There was a deep moan from outside of the closet.

Max was torn between disgust and interest. Why, why, why, did Alec have to charge everything up so much? On any other job, she could have waited hours with complete and utter discipline. Now, all she could think was how good it would feel to be touched again.

A soft gasp of surprise-pleasure filtered from the room outside.

Max bit her lip, her eyes suddenly finding Alec in the dark. The closet was so small, and already half-filled with coats. If she just reached her arm out, she could lay her palm on his chest.

It would feel so good. _He _would feel so good. His hands were big but delicate. His shoulders broad. His body hard. And his lips…she imagined his lips would be soft.

Max shut her eyes quickly, appalled that she was imagining how soft _Alec's_ lips would be.

"Tell me about Logan," his voice was rough in the dark.

Max opened her eyes and looked at Alec, confused. "What?"

"I'm trying to think of the least sexiest thing I could think of right now."

"Oh."

His lips quirked. "Sorry, I forgot that he…and you…were…or ever did…had…"

Max frowned at him. "That is none of your business."

"Oh right. Back to our last conversation in the _last_ closet we were stuck in," he whispered in amusement. "I gotcha. You're just not like that."

"It was never the right time." She bit out.

"Right. Cuz who needs hot lovin' when you can stare soulfully into each others' eyes and save the world together with your combined powers. Yeah, I can see how there was never time," he drawled, amused. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Could you two be more _lame_?"

Max looked away, not sure if the pang in her heart was an acknowledgment of how maybe she and Logan had never really had that kind of chemistry that made her bones melt, or if it was a sadness because she realized she no longer wanted to touch Logan.

"Max?" he whispered, as her silence dragged on. "Hey, Maxie, I was just kidding, y'know? I'm sure you and Logan will beat this virus bitch and you can get your groove on, and—"

"No, we won't," she sighed.

"Huh? You lost me."

She frowned at him. "Not that it's any of your business…but me and Logan, we really aren't like that."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "O-kay…if you say so."

Suddenly, they heard the door to the room open. "Son of a Bitch! You leave my wife alone!"

There was a scuffle that had both Max and Alec leaning deeper inside the closet.

"Stop it, both of you!" cried a shrill voice. Alec winced at the sound. Max's lips quirked. "George, let's be civilized about this and just go. We'll discuss this at home."

There was a grudging silence, then they heard the door to the room open and close again. Max leaned forward to peer out the crack. She and Alec focused carefully on any noises that would indicate that one of the men had stayed behind.

Silence.

"I think it's safe," murmured Alec.

Max's heart leapt at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She couldn't move. Alec was hovering just over her, leaning slightly towards the door, too. She could feel the heat from his body, and she knew that her own temperature was rising too. If she leaned back just a little bit, his lips would brush her earlobe. She almost shivered with excitement at the thought.

She had to get a grip!

She closed her eyes briefly to gather her senses. "Right, let's go."

They both reached for the doorknob at the same time, his hand covering hers. With a jolt, they turned to each other and their eyes locked.

It was like having a series of electrical storms run through her system. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The air felt too hot and heavy. She couldn't breathe. Her lips parted.

Alec was mesmerized. He could feel heat run through his body; he could feel every single pulse, the thrum of blood rushing through him. His hand slowly closed over Max's. She didn't resist, instead intertwined her fingers with his.

They fit together flawlessly.

His thumb rested lightly over the thin, sensitive skin of her wrist, feeling the erratic beat of her pulse.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He had never felt this way before. It was heady, exhilarating.

Dangerous.

Max felt like his hand holding hers was a lifeline. She suddenly felt alive, every part of her humming with sparks and energy. It was electrifying, thrilling.

Dangerous.

"Max?"

"Alec?"

They said each others' names simultaneously. There was a short silence, and then they burst out laughing. In that moment their fingers untwined. The moment was gone, the danger had passed.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

THE END.


End file.
